1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to carrying cases which are used to carry documents such as papers, pens, pencils, note pads, and various literature such as advertising flyers and brochures which are obtained by attending meetings, conventions and similar functions. The present invention also relates to the field of cases for carrying large objects such as posters, paintings, blueprints, and similar large documents which are preferably carried in a rolled up condition so as to avoid placing one or more creases in the surface of the document.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In general, there are numerous devices in the prior art which are individually used as cases to carry objects and there are in particular carrying apparatus which are exclusively used to carry documents in a rolled up condition. The following prior art patents are illustrative of the known prior art:
1. U.S. Pat. No. 4,809,892 issued to Chinski et al. on Mar. 7, 1989 for "Studio Pack". PA1 2. U.S. Pat. No. 3,446,337 issued to Blackmon on May 27, 1969 for "Artists' Supply Cases". PA1 3. U.S. Pat. No. 4,852,725 issued to Folsom on Aug. 1, 1989 for "Carrying And Storage Case For Artist's Supplies". PA1 4. British Pat. No. 12,758 issued in 1912 to Pentrup for "Improvements In Field Dispensaries". PA1 5. U.S. Pat. No. 424,603 issued in 1890 to Favor for "Artist's Kit". PA1 6. U.S. Pat. No. 632,167 issued in 1899 to Biesmeyer for "Scholar's Companion". PA1 7. U.S. Pat. No. 2,852,132 issued to Steinberger et al. in 1958 for "Paint Brush Container". PA1 8. U.S. Pat. No. 3,877,572 issued to Wiener, Jr. on Apr. 15, 1975 for "Convertible Storage Container/Picture Frame Assembly". PA1 9. U.S. Pat. No. 3,884,351 issued to James on May 20, 1975 for "Drawing Case For Architects And The Like". PA1 10. U.S. Pat. No. 4,574,504 issued to Holmer on Mar. 11, 1986 for "Storage Container".
U.S. Pat. No. 4,574,504 to Holmer discloses a storage container. The storage container is cylindrical and is designed to house drawings and other objects which can be rolled up and stored in a container. The container itself can be attached to a surface by means of brackets. This container is used to exclusively carry rolled up documents and further is not designed to be used in conjunction with a carrying case but is designed to be used only in itself and attached to a wall.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,884,351 to James discloses a conventional architect's drawing case where the drawings can be rolled up around a self-winding spring roller contained within the cylindrical case. This is a free-standing case and it is a cylindrical case incorporated by itself.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,809,892 to Chinski discloses a studio pack including a plurality of compartments. None of the compartments in this studio pack can be used for rolling up a poster but it does disclose the concept of many slots and other holding devices for holding a multiplicity of different objects.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,446,337 to Blackmon also discloses an artist's supply case which contains a multitude of various slots for other devices for holding paints, brushes, etc.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,852,725 to Folsom is another carrying case patent which has a multiplicity of different types of slotted arrangements for retaining different types of objects for use by the artist.
British Pat. No. 12,758 to Pentrup discloses a dispensary improvement with various slots and holding features for holding various objects.
U.S. Pat. No. 424,603 to Favor discloses a cylindrical object but it is not used for the purpose of retaining cylindrical items but instead for retaining various objects such as paint brushes and paints but so the entire case can be folded in a cylindrical manner and conveniently carried.
U.S. Pat. No. 632,136 to Biesmeyer discloses a cylindrical object but once again its purpose is to carry pencils and pens and other small things and not a poster.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,852,132 to Steinberger again discloses a cylindrical object but its purpose is to carry paint brushes and the like.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,877,572 to Wiener discloses a convertible storage container which can hold cylindrical objects but can be converted to hold other shapes as well.
While the prior art discloses individual cylindrical carrying cases for carrying rolled up documents, none of the prior art discloses an adaptable cylindrical carrying case which can be used in conjunction with a more conventional carrying case. There is a significant need for such an apparatus when the user desires to compactly and efficiently carry both flat documents such as brochures, accessories such as pencils, pens, measuring instruments, calculators, etc., and also larger objects such as posters, drawings or blueprints which are preferably carried in a rolled up condition. In addition, there is a significant need for a case which can be taken to trade shows and conventions where numerous literature and physical objects are given away by vendors and companies which have booths at the trade show and which objects include flat documents such as flyers, brochures, catalogues, etc. and larger objects such as posters which are preferably carried in a rolled up condition.